Entre el amor y el odio
by Meche23 Andrew
Summary: Se participe de la lucha de 2 seres que se aman contra el odio de quienes los rodean y como el amor siempre vence.


Los personajes de Esta historia no me pertenecen, sin embargo los tomo prestados para dar la vida a una historia que se me ocurrió espero les guste.

 **Entre el amor y el odio #LucydeAndrew**

Candy al descubrir que Albert era el tío abuelo William se había molestado tanto con él que sentía que le dolía el pecho y decidió aceptar la oferta de irse al hogar de Pony pensando en que así todo se le pasaría, sentía que el amor que se había desarrollado en ella a través de los años se convertía en un odio exagerado que no podía controlar a pesar de hacer un gran esfuerzo, a ella no le gustaba la mentira fuera cual fuera la razón para tener que decirla.

Jamás pensó que ahí en su querido hogar de Pony se llevaría la mayor sorpresa de todas, Albert no sólo era el tío abuelo sino también era su príncipe de la colina esto le causó hasta cierto punto alegría, pero su coraje crecía. Porque no le había dicho nada se decía a sí misma, si ella hubiese sabido nunca hubiera sufrido tanto ni le habrían roto el corazón como ya lo habían hecho.

Después de saber la verdad a pesar de que Albert le rogará el regresar con él a Lakewood decidió quedarse otro tiempo lejos de él, pero no podía negar que extrañaba esa tierna mirada que la hacía estremecer y soñar, a pesar de ello su orgullo y coraje pudieron más que ella pasados varios meses de esto, se enteró de que Albert se había ido a su natal Escocia y de ahí pasaría por Londres para ver cómo iban los negocios familiares, él se fue deseando ver de nuevo a Candy pero ella le pidió que no lo hiciera que ella jamás aceptaría un adiós de su parte, su corazón estaba deshecho no podía creer que Candy tomará las cosas de esa manera y menos después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos y de todo lo que había hecho para protegerla, sentía que se volvería loco de dolor y más cuando le escribía y ella no le respondía una sola de sus cartas.

Candy: Hermana María y señorita Pony es hora de que regresé y de tomar una decisión sobre mi vida –suspiro viendo hacia el padre árbol, que se alzaba en la colina donde vio a Albert por primera vez cuando solo tenía 6 años y él 14 años- necesito aclarar las cosas con él.

Hermana María: Candy él es muy bueno –le dijo- deberías darte una oportunidad él te ama de verdad.

Señorita Pony: si Candy es verdad –sonrió- se le nota en la forma en que te mira, respira y se comporta al verte, vamos no seas rencorosa nunca lo has sido pequeña.

Candy: Es que son muchas cosas –las miró- está bien después de saber sus razones veremos que pasa –suspiro- las dejo quiero estar en la mansión antes de que llegue de su viaje, tengo que prepararme para enfrentarlo y sobretodo tengo que preparar su bienvenida – esto último lo dijo para sus adentros, ya que en verdad lo extrañaba y necesitaba a pesar del coraje que le tenía-

Pasó una semana desde que Candy se instaló en la mansión para que Albert llegará, él estaba tan cansado por ese viaje que se fue directamente a su habitación, al entrar sus ojos no podía creer lo que veían ahí estaba su amada ninfa vestida elegantemente, con un vestido de seda color rosa mexicano que realzaba el color de su piel y sus ojos, el vestido tenía un escote en forma de V, entallado hasta la cadera y con una amplia falda que se habría en uno de los costados un poco arriba de su rodilla y llevaba el cabello suelto, sus labios pintados, una ligera capa de maquillaje que le daba un aspecto mucho más juvenil y encantador.

Albert: Por dios Candy que bien te vez –dijo sorprendido al verla – pareces una hermosa diosa –se acercó para abrazarla y ella correspondió.

Candy: Albert te extrañe tanto –dijo besando sus labios- ven vamos a descansar - lo guió a su cama que estaba decorada con un corazón de pétalos de rosa rojos- Albert este tiempo he pensado mucho sobre todo esto y la verdad es que no se vivir si no es contigo.

Le dijo esto besándolo apasionadamente, él le correspondió, acariciando su mejilla con la mano.

Albert: Pequeña estas segura de esto –la miro fijamente antes de seguir-

Candy: Lo estoy Albert, mi príncipe -se pegó aún más a él besándolo de nuevo- por favor Albert hazme el amor.

Albert ya no dijo más y comenzó acariciar su cuerpo y a besarla sin detenerse acomodándola lentamente sobre la cama, después de unos momentos comenzó a quitarle el vestido viendo sus enormes ojos verdes que lo miraban con cierto temor, deseo y ternura, fue una mirada que jamás olvidaría, sintió como Candy se estremecía entre sus brazos, comenzó a bajar sus besos por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos y ella gemía llena de placer al sentir el contacto de sus labios con su piel, el por su parte sintió como su ropa le comenzaba estorbar y quitó su camisa, su pantalón y bóxer, Candy quedo totalmente boquiabierta al ver la perfección de aquel hombre que tanto había deseado y que en sueños había sido suyo tantas veces, se sonrojo al verlo totalmente desnudo y su excitación creció.

Candy: Albert amor –dijo agitada- por favor

Albert: Mi pequeña pecosa –dijo besándola salvajemente jugando con su lengua- te amo tanto princesa- termino de desnudarla y se acomodó entre sus piernas- aún estas a tiempo después no habrá marcha atrás- le susurró al oído.

Candy le suplicó de nuevo que le hiciera el amor y se pegó un poco más a él, el entro despacio pues sabía que era virgen y no quería lastimarla, ella sintió una punzada que la hizo gritar un poco por el dolor y él se detuvo hasta que el cuerpo de ella se comenzó a mover ya acostumbrado a sentirlo dentro y el comenzó a entrar y salir de ella mientras ella puso sus piernas en su cintura para darle un mayor acceso y el besaba sus pechos para darle más placer, así pasaron varios minutos hasta que ella se estrechó y gimió con fuerza retorciéndose de placer entre sus brazos y Albert no pudo aguantar más dejándose llevar por el gran placer que sintió, su cuerpo se tensó y ella sintió como un fuerte calor se regaba por su zona íntima y él se dejaba caer exhausto sobre su cuerpo después de haber alcanzado la cima de placer dentro de ella.

Ella lo abrazó y acarició su cabello y su espalda mientras lo dejaba descansar y lo miraba sonriendo, Candy fue la primera en romper el silencio una vez recuperado el aliento.

Candy: Albert mi amor, el chico que yo amo –le susurró al oído-

Albert: Mi pequeña pecosa –dijo dándole un beso y se acomodó a su lado abrazándola- gracias mi vida por esta tarde tan hermosa y por preparar tan hermosa bienvenida.

Candy: No tienes nada que agradecer amor –sonrió, perdiéndose en el azul cielo de sus ojos- eres tan especial para mí y haz velado toda la vida por mí que no puedo hacer menos por mi príncipe de la colina.

Albert: amor tengo algo que decirte antes de que te enteres por otra persona –le dijo acariciándola con ternura- mi tía Elroy quiere que me case lo antes posible o perderé mi puesto como cabeza de la familia y mi título de duque –suspiró- para ello dará una cena y quiero aprovechar para presentarte no como mi hija sino como mi prometida aunque esto cause una guerra con ella.

Candy: Siempre la tía abuela –suspiro- está bien amor, para esa fecha estaré más que preparada, no hay nada que desee más que ser tu esposa Albert aunque nunca creí ser una duquesa.

Albert: Serás la duquesa más hermosa de la historia mi pequeña – le dio un pequeño beso- amor es hora de descansar un poco –dijo pegándola a él y jalo las sabanas para taparse- que tengas lindos sueños amor.

Candy: De acuerdo amor –sonrió acurrucándose en sus bazos- gracias mi príncipe igualmente.

Se fueron quedando dormidos lentamente, a la mañana siguiente Albert despertó y acarició la cara de Candy, levantándose con cuidado de no despertarla y se metió en la ducha, Candy escuchó entre el sueño el ruido del agua y despertó enseguida buscando a su amado, al no encontrarlo se levantó y se dirigió al baño y vio como el agua caía sobre él dándole un aspecto tan sensual que no lo pensó y entró abrazándolo por la espalda, él se estremeció al sentir sus pequeñas manos acariciar su pecho tan bien formado.

Albert: Mi pequeña –susurro feliz girándose quedando frente a ella- cómo dormiste

Candy: Muy bien gracias mi príncipe –sonrió abrazándose a él- y tu

Albert: Muy feliz amor –sonrió besando su frente sin separarse de ella-

Ambos permanecieron juntos mientras el agua caía sobre sus cuerpos, él la comenzó a besar lleno de deseo y ella le correspondió, acariciaron sus cuerpos y se amaron hasta llegar a la cima del placer y entonces secaron sus cuerpos y se vistieron bajando a desayunar, los sirvientes no se habían dado cuenta de la llegada de Albert por lo que habían dispuesto sólo un lugar en la mesa para la señorita Candy, al verla llegar con el señor William corrieron a arreglar otro lugar, Albert los vio sonriendo.

Albert: Calma no pasa nada –sonrió-

Sirviente: Pero señor si estuviera la señora Elroy –lo miraron- no nos perdonaría jamás este error.

Albert: Ustedes lo han dicho mi tía –sonrió- yo no soy como ella, siempre me han conocido y saben que soy muy diferente, es más déjenme ayudarles- se levantó y acomodó los cubiertos y le sirvió a Candy un poco de fruta y un poco para él.

Sirvientes: Pero señor –lo vieron sorprendidos-

Albert: Calma no hay nada de que escandalizarse –sonrió, estaba de un excelente humor y quería comerse el mundo de tan bien que se sentía-

Candy: Pueden retirarse –sonrió- que hoy nos serviremos solos, gracias –ellos se retiraron y Candy le acercó el jugo de naranja a su amado Albert- amor ya extrañaba esto y extraño tu forma de cocinar -le dijo sonrojada-

Albert: Con gusto lo haré amor –sonrió y estrechó su mano-

Después de terminar se fueron al despacho Albert tenía que arreglar unos documentos urgentes y luego terminar unos balances financieros, mientras Candy leía un libro de la biblioteca que en el despacho había. Al medio día llegó la tía abuela, con Archie, Annie, Paty, Elisa y Neal, fue una sorpresa un poco incómoda para Candy en especial después del incidente con Neal ya hacía casi medio año.

Neal: Vaya de nuevo la huérfana -dijo de manera despreciativa- tu lugar es junto a un establo no aquí entre la alta sociedad.

Candy: Neal ya basta -dijo molesta - y así pretendías que te aceptará, te odio Neal.

Neal: Maldición Candy -le dijo molesto- tenías que recordármelo, no puedes odiarme cuando yo te amo -la miró afligido- aún podemos casarnos si tú lo deseas.

Elisa: Te has vuelto loco Neal después de lo que nuestro tío dijo y ella te hizo como puedes rebajarte ante esta insignificante huérfana.

Albert no soportó más ofensas y le dio una cachetada a Elisa y mirándola fijamente le dijo:

Albert: Elisa, Neal, tía –les dijo con voz fuerte y clara, pero sin faltarles al respeto- a partir de este momento respetarán a Candy si quieren vivir en esta mansión.

Elisa: Te has vuelto loco tío –lo miro furiosa- tía abuela por favor – decía casi al borde del llanto por el dolor de su orgullo herido.

Tía Abuela: Lo siento chicos esta vez no puedo pasar por alto las órdenes de William –no por el momento, pensó- él es el dueño y señor de todo y no puedo desobedecerlo así que callen ahora y vamos a nuestras habitaciones.

Se marcharon la mitad de ellos molestos y los otros muy contentos de que Albert defendiera a Candy con tanta furia, en verdad lo admiraban y comenzaron a sospechar que algo pasaba entre ellos, ya que veían sus miradas cómplices, sus sonrisas y como se expresaban sus cuerpos sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

Annie: Archie te diste cuenta de la actitud de esos dos –sonrió feliz- no sé por qué pero creo que algo pasa entre ellos amor.

Archie: Tal vez en lugar de una boda –la miro cómplice- tengamos dos princesa.

Annie: Sería grandioso –se sonrojó viendo a Archie- y más si fuera una boda doble no crees.

Archie: Y si les proponemos eso -le guiñó un ojo juguetón-

Annie: Sería genial Archie –sonrió- que dirá Candy de esto – se preguntó feliz.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la mansión Elisa, Neal y la tía abuela también se habían dado cuenta de la nueva actitud de Candy y Albert.

Tía abuela: Elisa y Neal debemos de andar con cuidado por ahora –les dijo seria- y más ahora que mi sobrino parece estar enamorado de esa joven.

Elisa: Pero tía si yo soy todo una dama porque no se fija en mi – dijo molesta- él debe ser mío y de nadie más

Tía abuela: Y así será Elisa pero debes usar tu inteligencia linda – le dijo y miro a Neal- y a ti te necesitamos para quitar a Candy de en medio, después de todo ese enfermizo amor que sientes por ella puede servir de algo.

Neal: No la lastimaré tía abuela –Le dijo serio y cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho- de verdad la amo aunque lo duden.

Tía abuela: Nadie dijo que la lastimarías –sonrió con cierta malicia- sólo obtendrás lo que deseas de ella hijo y para ello deberás meterte en su cama de alguna manera Neal, así que piensen ambos cómo hacer para separarlos, si no funciona tengo yo mi propio plan.

Ellos se sorprendieron ante la propuesta de la tía abuela pero aceptaron al unísono, a partir de ese momento ellos esperaban la situación y el día adecuados para atacar en especial Neal que tanto deseaba a Candy.

Antes de reunirse para la cena Candy y Albert paseaban por el jardín tomados de la mano, de pronto sintieron la necesidad de montar un rato y llegaron a la cabaña donde Albert vivía de pequeño y a donde había llevado a Candy ese día en que había estado a punto de ahogarse, al llegar subieron a la rama del gran árbol que ahí había, en el comenzaron a charlar sobre sus visitas.

Albert: Candy debemos tener cuidado creo que todos percibieron algo diferente entre nosotros – la miró y luego al cielo- aunque 3 de ellos están a nuestros favor, los demás no –suspiró- no debemos permitir que nos separen por nada del mundo pequeña.

Candy: Nunca podrán –lo miró y se abrazó a él- nunca lo permitiré mi príncipe, nunca eso tenlo por seguro.

Albert: Amor está obscureciendo y si no regresamos para la cena la tía Elroy se molestará –suspiró haciendo una mueca- porque tenían que venir a molestarnos.

Candy: Albert -dijo riendo por su cara y las palabras que mencionó- por favor vamos que nos acabarán dando una reprimenda –dijo mordiendo su lengua juguetonamente.

Ambos soltaron la carcajada y bajaron del árbol en donde estaban, subieron a sus caballos y regresaron a la mansión donde ya los esperaban.

Albert: Te dije Candy que nos esperaba el juicio –dijo divertido- ven siéntate a mi lado hermosa mía.

Candy: Albert –dijo riendo, mientras se escuchó un carraspeo- ups –dijo mordiéndose la lengua de nuevo- perdón.

Era la tía abuela que la miraba seria ya desde su lugar, había más miradas sobre ellos algunos molestos y otros felices, pero miraban como llegaban tomados de la mano y se sentaba junto él uno del otro.

Tía abuela: William que hora de llegar es esta –le dijo molesta y mirando con furia a Candy- el estar junto a esa chica no te hace nada bien.

Albert: Tía no ha sido culpa de Candy yo insistí en salir a dar un paseo en caballo –sonrió tomando la mano de Candy- su único pecado fue aceptar.

Tía abuela: William tu comportamiento es vergonzoso – lo miró e hizo una señal para que acercaran la cena- deberías saber que me molesta que lleguen tarde y me hagan esperar William y tú también Candice.

Candy: Si perdón –dijo bajando la mirada- no volverá a suceder.

Albert: Deja a Candy tranquila tía – le dijo serio- he dicho que fue mi culpa y tomando el rostro de Candy hizo que levantará la vista- no tienes de que avergonzarte pequeña – le sonrió.

La tía abuela se molestó más al ver como se miraban, se trataban y se hablaban, no tiene vergüenza pensó y siguió cenando, después de un rato se quedaron ella y sus dos sobrinos a solas.

Tía abuela: Neal, Elisa – les dijo seria- deben trabajar lo más a prisa posible ya no aguanto esta situación –se levantó y se acercó a la ventana- es algo indigno y vergonzoso.

Elisa: No se preocupe tía abuela –sonrió con malicia- hoy mismo el tío William será mío y no podrá separarse de mi jamás.

Tía abuela: Eso espero Elisa –dijo sin dejar de ver el jardín de rosas de Anthony- no puedo permitir que el heredero de la familia se case con esa chica sin clase.

Neal: Tía abuela también pondré hoy en juego mi plan para separar a Candy de él – dijo serio y salió en dirección a su habitación.

Elisa: También yo me retiró para esperar el momento adecuado – sonrió- que pase linda noche.

Tía abuela: Buenas noches –dijo sin volverse a verla- Dios tendré que poner también manos a la obra cuanto antes- se adelantará la fiesta que tengo planeada para presionar a William, no sé por qué no confió en mis sobrinos y no quiero que Elisa se case con William tampoco – miro al cielo y se fue a acostar- quiero una buena esposa para William y de familia muy distinguida.

Ya entrada la noche ambos hermanos se dirigieron a las habitaciones Uno de Candy y la otra de William, ambos poniendo en práctica sus planes, durmieron con formol a sus respectivas víctimas y los desnudaron, acostándose desnudos a su lado, Elisa no solo se conformó con ello si no que estímulo a Albert y tuvieron relaciones, ella aún era virgen y dejo la cama marcada como prueba de lo que había sucedido esa noche.

Al despertar ambos por la mañana no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

Candy: Neal que haces aquí – le dijo viendo que ambos estaban desnudos- qué paso, qué significa esto.

Neal: Lo que tú crees hermosa –sonrió con malicia- anoche fuiste mía porque lo deseabas no lo recuerdas.

Candy: Estas loco –lo miró con furia- eso jamás podría haber sucedido te odio Neal – dijo vistiéndose- sal de mi habitación ahora Neal.

Neal: Vamos preciosa –le guiñó el ojo con descaró- sé que te mueres por repetirlo.

Candy no soportó esa última insinuación y lo tumbó de la cama arrastrándolo hasta la salida, pero para su mala suerte con el escandalo la tía abuela se había asomado al pasillo.

Tía abuela: Por Dios Candice que significa todo esto – le preguntó indignada- al ver a Neal desnudo solo cubriéndose su parte más íntima con la ropa - mi sobrino sabe de esto, lo dudo, que vergüenza me das Candice White, engañarlo en su propia casa.

Candy: Eso no es verdad –la miró con lágrimas en los ojos- el entró en mi habitación por la noche se lo aseguro.

Neal: Vamos Candy no mientas – miró a la tía abuela y le guiñó el ojo sin que Candy se diera cuenta- todo lo que paso fue porque tú lo quisiste.

Candy: no es cierto –le dijo casi en suplicas- por favor tiene que creerme tía abuela, no es cierto –dijo sin poder contener ya el llanto.

Tía abuela: Eres una cínica –la miró de forma despreciativa- nunca lo esperé de ti, pero que se espera si eres una huérfana sin modales – le dijo dándole la espalda- vete de mi presencia ahora mismo Candice.

Candy se encerró en su habitación a llorar, cómo podía ser esto posible se decía una y otra vez, no es verdad, no lo es golpeaba la almohada como si con ella quisiera sacar toda la humillación y el dolor que sentía en su alma. Neal se levantó se visitó y entonces la tía abuela se giró.

Tía abuela: Bien hecho Neal –sonrió- ahora veamos cómo le va a tu hermana.

Neal: Espero que bien – sonrió- tenemos testigos tía abuela- dijo señalando hacia las escaleras donde estaban 2 de las mucamas de la mansión y el jardinero.

Tía abuela: Más a nuestro favor –dijo en tono alegre- todo está saliendo a pedir de boca, después de esto William odiará a Candice y ella lo odiará a él por no confiar en ella y por lo de Elisa.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación de Albert se abre y sale Elisa envuelta con una sábana solamente y llorando por como la trataba Albert.

Albert: He dicho que te largues de esta casa ahora mismo – decía terriblemente molesto- no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida, mentirosa, intrigosa y mal agradecida.

Elisa: no tío por favor no me corras –decía llorando y en voz muy alta- acabas de deshonrarme tienes que cumplirme- en ese momento se da cuenta que todo el mundo incluida Candy estaban fuera de sus habitaciones y en el pasillo observando el espectáculo.

Candy: Que has dicho Elisa –la miró y luego a Albert solo en bóxer-Albert por qué –dijo al ver la sabana mancha de sangre.

Albert: No es verdad mi amor – le dijo al verla- miente lo juro.

Candy: Y esa mancha de sangre –le espeto con rabia y salió corriendo, montó un caballo y se fue a la cabaña donde tantos buenos momentos había pasado con Albert si parar de llorar.

Elisa: Por favor tío – se le colgó del cuello- no puede hacerme esto.

Albert: Yo no hice nada y te me largas ahora mismo – dijo aún más furioso por la forma en que vio que lloraba su princesa- Vete antes de que pierda la cordura.

Tía abuela: William así no se trata a una dama –le dijo molesta- no sé porque les dio por ser infieles el uno con el otro Neal acaba de salir de la habitación de Candice también desnudo.

Albert: Mientes –dijo molesto- se largan los tres.

Tía abuela: No miento hay testigos y señaló a las mucamas y al jardinero, que sólo asintieron con su cabeza-

Albert: Váyanse de mi casa –dijo cerrando la puerta de su habitación- cómo pudiste Candy –suspiro- y si todo es una vil trampa – dijo para sí pensativo- pero en verdad Elisa perdió sangre y yo tenía sangre al despertar, Dios que hice- dijo tocándose de la cabeza- si Elisa quedo embarazada Candy jamás me lo perdonara.

Por otro lado, pensaba en que aunque ella no hubiera tenido relaciones íntimas con Neal, él había estado en su habitación desnudo, eso lo llenaba de celos y rabia, porque tenían que venir, pensaba apesadumbrado, arruinaron mi vida, decía mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, se levantó y salió a buscarla, dando la orden de que a más tardar a las 5 de la tarde quería fuera de la mansión a Elisa, a Neal y a la tía abuela, pues estaba muy molesto con ellos, sabía que era una sucia treta para separarlos y si Elisa quedaba embarazada estarían por lograrlo ya que Albert conocía a Candy perfectamente. Pero y si Candy también lo estaba, sentía volverse loco mientras llegaba a donde sabía que estaría Candy, desmontó y entró con cuidado a la cabaña.

Candy: Por favor Albert -lo miró con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar- dime que esto es un sueño.

Albert: Lamentable no lo es -dijo con voz triste - y no sé cómo pero al parecer tuve relaciones con Elisa, fue una maldita trampa -dijo golpeando con fuerza la pared- por favor amor perdóname.

Candy: Yo en realidad no se que paso con Neal -dijo mientras bajaba la mirada- él estaba a mi lado acostado abrazándome y ambos totalmente... - se ruborizó y se quedó callada.

En ese momento observó que Albert la miraba molesto, no sabían ambos que hacer y pensar y a ella le dolía el alma de pensar lo que su príncipe y Elisa lo habían hecho y además de pensar que él dudaba en cierta forma de ella.

Candy: Creo que debemos darnos un tiempo Albert -suspiró triste y confundida-

Albert: Pero Candy -la miró sorprendido- se te olvidó lo que apenas ayer prometiste.

Candy: Es que esto es más fuerte que yo -lo miró a los ojos- por favor compréndeme.

Albert: Claro que comprendo - le dijo serio - comprendo que todo es más fuerte que el amor que dices sentir por mí Candy, está bien vete no te detendré, es tu decisión, haz lo que tú quieras, sin embargo recuerda que yo estaré aquí esperando en el mismo lugar y si sólo tienes ganas de hablar con gusto escucharé.

Albert montó su caballo y salió a todo galope y la escena le pareció tan familiar a Candy que no puedo evitar salir tras él gritando desesperada pero era tarde, cuando lo alcanzó estaba tirado en el suelo completamente inconsciente, ella desmontó y corrió hacia él pensando lo peor.

Candy: Albert amor mío - dijo entre lágrimas- tú no por favor, tú no.

Al estar ya a su lado lo revisa y suspiró aliviada. Esperó a que volviera en sí y le ayudó a montar de nuevo pero notó algo raro en él.

Candy: Albert estas bien -lo miró fijamente, pero el no logra responder- por favor contéstame amor.

Él la miró y sólo una pequeña lágrima escapa de sus ojos, no podía formular palabra alguna, el golpe en su cabeza había lastimado esa parte y varias más.

Candy: Albert no te pongas así -suspiró y limpió sus lágrimas- todo estará bien -ella observa como su cabeza sangraba- Dios esto es mi culpa - se dijo triste.

El camino de regreso fue eterno para Candy ya que ella deseaba poder darle atención médica cuanto antes. Al llegar a la mansión Andrew llamó a Archie y Annie para que fueran por el doctor mientras ella hacia lo que podía, una vez que llegó el doctor dejó a Albert en sus manos mientras esperaba junto a la puerta. Archie y Annie deseaban saber que haría Candy y Paty sólo callaba para no atosigar más a su amiga.

Archie: Candy qué piensas hacer ahora -la miró - no puedes dejarlo así y menos por una tontería de ese par.

Candy: Por ahora no se que pensar Archie -suspiró y sintió como sus lágrimas salían sin poder evitarlo - sólo quiero que Albert salga bien de esto, es mi culpa, todo es mí culpa.

Annie: No digas eso Candy fue un accidente - tanto ella como Paty la abrazan- vamos tú no eres una llorona, la llorona soy yo recuerdas.

En esos momentos salió el doctor Martin.

Doc. Martin: Tendrás que ser muy paciente y fuerte -suspiró- Albert tardará tiempo en recuperarse su lección es muy seria y preferiría que lo llevaran al hospital.

Candy: Tan grave es doctor – lo miró sin dejar de llorar- por favor atiéndalo usted en el hospital, sólo confió en usted.

Doc. Martin: Vamos Candy tienes que ser fuerte él no te puede ver en este estado – la miró sonriendo- claro que yo lo atenderé es mi amigo recuerdas.

Candy: Puedo verlo antes de que lo trasladen – lo miró un poco más calmada- por favor.

Doc. Martin: Claro que si Candy –sonrió- se alegrará de verte, él de verdad te ama aunque haya pasado lo que haya pasado entre ustedes.

Candy: Gracias –abrió la puerta y entró, él tenía los ojos cerrados- descansa mí príncipe- dijo besando su frente, Albert abrió los ojos y la miró e intentó hablar pero sólo salían de su boca ruidos, esto lo puso muy triste- calma mi amor no te esfuerces.

Después de unos minutos llegaron por él y lo pusieron en una camilla con cuidado y Candy bajó detrás de ellos subiendo con él a la ambulancia.

Candy: Perdón Bert, fue mi culpa –dijo tomando su mano, que él acariciaba—por favor perdón.

Él asintió en señal de que aceptaba sus disculpas en realidad deseaba decirle tantas cosas y no permitir que ella sufriera, perdóname tu a mí, pensaba, esto es más culpa mía que tuya, quería decirle y poder decirle también, te amo con toda mi alma.

Al llegar al hospital, lo llevaron a tomar varia tomografías pues querían ver el estado de su cerebro y sobretodo de otras áreas, ya que quería descartar cualquier otro tipo de lesión, Candy en todo momento estuvo presente por ser la enfermera del Doc. Martin.

Doc. Martin: Ven Candy -la llamó a parte- no puedo ocultarte la verdad –suspiró- esto es más crítico de lo que pensé, necesitamos intervenirlo o no sobrevivirá más de 12 horas, pero la cirugía es muy delicada Candy, por favor necesitó que seas muy fuerte.

Candy: No puede ser – sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo y más porque ella temía quedarse sola en el mundo y tal vez embarazada pues en ninguna de las dos veces se habían cuidado- dios mío ayúdame, Anthony no me quites a tu tío.

Doc. Martin: Vamos Candy no pierdas la esperanza – le dijo serio- te necesito concentrada, necesito toda la ayuda posible, tenemos que actuar de inmediato.

Candy: Esta bien doctor, perdón –le dijo calmándose- es que sin él no podría vivir –dijo abrazando al doctor, que dio la orden de llevarlo al quirófano.

Ya en el quirófano comienzan a prepararlo, cuando está listo el paciente procede a iniciar ayudado por su enfermera de cabecera y otro equipo, de un momento a otro la presión comienza a bajar y tienen que reanimarlo de forma inmediata y tratan de mantener su presión, Candy comienza a entrar en pánico, ya que cree que perderá a su príncipe de la colina.

Doc. Martin: Candy conserva la calma o te pediré que te retires –la miró serio- tengo que estar lo más concentrado posible y no ayudas en eso.

Candy: Esta bien doctor –dijo tratando de calmarse-

Pasadas algunas horas terminó la cirugía y lo trasladaron a terapia intensiva donde cayó en estado de coma, mientras el doctor y Candy se aseaban después de la intervención quirúrgica, los demás doctores y enfermeras lo estabilizaron, al llegar ellos el doctor lo revisó y escuchó a sus colegas, todos llegaron a la conclusión de que todo estaba ya en manos de Dios y sólo un milagro podría salvarlo.

Doc. Martin: Candy, Albert está en coma y no sabemos cuánto tiempo durará –la miró- ni si podrá salir de él o no, lo siento hicimos todo lo que pudimos- la abrazó y por primera vez desde que todo comenzó el lloró junto con ella.

Después de un rato llegó George, con Archie, Annie y Paty que habían salido a comer algo mientras salían de la operación y encontraron a ambos llorando, sintieron en ese instante que el mundo se les caía encima imaginando lo peor y sólo uno de ellos logró reunir la fuerza necesaria para preguntar por Albert.

George: Señorita Candy, qué ha pasado -los miró con temor y tristeza-

Doc. Martin: Esta en coma y no sabemos si va a despertar -los miró- ni cuando lo hará, lo siento hicimos lo que estuvo en nuestras manos.

Annie y Paty abrazaron a Candy que no dejaba de llorar es que esto no podía ser, por qué la vida se ensañaba así con su amiga.

Candy: Los dejo quiero estar a su lado todo el tiempo -se despidió abriendo la puerta y entró a la habitación- por favor Albert reacciona mi vida.

Así pasaron los días y a pesar de haber mantenido ocultó el paradero del patriarca de la familia, los Legan habían logrado encontrarlo, llegaron al hospital y entraron a su habitación, Elisa no perdió el tiempo y enfrentó a Candy.

Elisa: Qué haces con el padre de mi hijo o hija -la miró con el desprecio habitual - este no es lugar para una huérfana.

Candy: Estoy al lado del padre del mío -le respondió con calma-

Elisa quedó sorprendida ante la confesión de Candy, pues bien sabía que después de estar con Albert ella tampoco había estado con nadie más.

Elisa: Mentira -le dijo nerviosa ese bebé es de mi hermano Candy.

Candy: Lamento decirte que eso es falso -la miró segura de lo que decía - sé lo que se siente cuando has tenido relaciones y ese no es mi caso.

Elisa no supo como responder a ello y se quedó callada, sólo viendo a Albert que estaba sobre la cama aún inconsciente.

Después de varias horas Elisa decide irse y los deja solos de nuevo, Candy entonces se abraza a él y suelta el llanto que había contenido con la noticia que le dio Elisa, cuando Albert siente las lágrimas de Candy hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano y logra abrir los ojos por un momento, Candy lo alcanza a percibir y llama a los médicos emocionada, pero dura tan poco que no le creen y le dicen que fue sólo un simple reflejo, el corazón de Candy se vuelve a entristecer no podía soportar ver a un joven tan activo postrado por tanto tiempo en cama.

Candy: Mi vida por favor vuelve a abrir tus ojos –dijo triste- necesito verlos y escucharte, quiero que vivas este momento tan especial junto conmigo –dijo poniendo una mano de él en su vientre- vas a ser papá Albert.

Ella sintió un breve movimiento en la mano de él como si quisiera acariciar su vientre y sonrió.

Candy: Sé que no es mi imaginación –sonrió- me oyes, me sientes y sabes que estoy a tu lado –suspiró- seré paciente y sé que por nuestro bebé volverás pronto.

Así pasaban los días con ella hablándole, haciéndole las terapias, leyéndole e incluso cantándole, lo aseaba de manera que él siempre estaba presentable para sus visitas, pasados 3 meses desde el día en que él abrió sus ojos, los abrió de nuevo pero los sintió tan pesados que los cerró y los volvió a abrir viendo a una pequeña rubia dormida a su lado, hizo el esfuerzo de levantar la mano y acaricio su cabello.

Albert: Mi pequeña pecosa –dijo a su oído- gracias – dejó caer su mano y siguió mirándola.

En ese momento llegaron Archie y los demás y se alegraron de verlo despierto y por el escándalo Candy despertó viéndolo emocionada.

Candy: no fue un sueño –sonrió- escuche tu voz realmente –rió emocionada- no fue un sueño.

Albert: Eres mucho más bella cuando ríes que cuando lloras –sonrió- mi pequeña pecosa.

Candy: Albert amor –lo abrazó feliz- sabía que despertarías amor.

Albert: Gracias por no dejarme amor –dijo sonriendo y acarició su vientre- no era un sueño amor estas embarazada.

Candy: Si mi príncipe serás papá –sonrió- sabía que me escuchabas mi cielo.

Albert: Cada día amor –sonrió- cántame la canción que me cantabas la oído cada mañana por favor.

Candy: Con gusto mi príncipe –sonrió y empezó a cantarle-

Me muero por suplicarte, que no te vayas, mi vida, me muero por escucharte decir las cosas que nunca dirás, más me callo y te marchas, mantengo la esperanza de ser capaz algún día de no esconder las heridas, que me duelen al pensar que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más. Cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar me muero por abrazarte y que me abraces tan fuerte, me muero por divertirte y que me beses cuando despierte acomodada en tu pecho, hasta que el sol aparezca.

Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma, me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan susurrando palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón, voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior.

Me muero por conocerte, saber que es lo piensas, abrir todas tus puertas y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir, centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios y ver en tu rostro cada día crecer esa semilla, crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir, apartando el miedo a sufrir.

Me muero por explicarte lo que pasa por mi mente, me muero por intrigarte y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte, sentir cada día ese flechazo al verte, que más dará lo que digan, que más dará lo que piensen si estoy loca es cosa mía y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor, vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol.

Me muero por conocerte, saber que es lo piensas, abrir todas tus puertas y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir, centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios y ver en tu rostro cada día crecer esa semilla, crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir, apartando el miedo a sufrir.

Albert: Gracias mi princesa –sonrió viendo sus ojos que tanto extrañaba- no sé qué haría sin ustedes a mi lado.

Candy: Albert –dijo sonrojada- no es para tanto –dijo mordiendo su lengua como siempre lo hacía e hizo reír a Albert y a los demás.

Albert: Por cierto que lindo cantas mi princesa –le dijo acariciando su rostro- te amo pecosa.

Candy se sonrojó y se perdió en el azul de sus ojos por un rato, enseguida llegó el doctor y lo dio de alta pues al parecer todo estaba muy bien con él, podía caminar, hablar, moverse, etc. No veía motivo para que él siguiera ahí y menos teniendo una enfermera tan eficiente a su lado, además él estaría al pendiente de su amigo Albert, iría a verlo una vez por semana.

Después de arreglarse y recoger todas sus cosas se pusieron en marcha hacia la mansión de Lakewood y lo llevaron a su recamara pidieron que le subieran sus alimentos y Candy se instaló en la habitación de siempre, a la hora de la cena bajaron todos a la terraza que tanto le gusta a Albert y ahí cenaron en familia, después de la cena todos se fueron a descansar en sus habitaciones, pero Albert no podía dormir sin ver a su pequeña pecosa y decidió ir a verla, llamó a la puerta y al no tener respuesta entró con cuidado y la encontró descansando, se sentó cerca de ella y le deseo buenas noches, beso su mejilla y cuando estaba por levantarse sintió una delicada mano tomada de su brazo.

Candy: no te vayas Albert –susurró- por favor amor acuéstate a mi lado.

Albert: De acuerdo mi princesa –dijo acomodándose a su lado- siempre estaré a tu lado mi dulce Candy.

Ella se acomodó entre sus brazos y le dio un beso en sus labios, Albert correspondió con deseo ya que extrañaba mucho ese delicado sabor entre sus labios y ella correspondió, después de unos minutos ambos estaban totalmente entregados en cuerpo y alma, disfrutando del amor que se tenían y de la pasión que tanto tiempo había estado dormida, cuando llegaron a la cima del placer, se quedaron dormidos abrazándose.

Al amanecer, el grito de Elisa los despertó pues había llegado muy de mañana a buscar a Albert, al no encontrarlo en su habitación, se fue a la habitación de Candy y los vio en su cama.

Elisa: Albert esto es inaudito -los mira con rabia - no puedes hacerme esto.

Albert: Hacerte que disculpa -la miró, ambos se cubrían con la sabana- ella es mi novia y la madre de mi hijo.

Elisa: Que no te das cuenta –le dice señalando su abultado vientre- que fácil es para los hombres no hacerse responsable de sus actos.

Candy: Deja de decir tonterías Elisa –le dijo molesta- Albert no es como los demás por si no te has dado cuenta, eres tú la intrigosa y mal agradecida –dijo mientras lo abrazaba- perdón amor debí habértelo dicho antes.

Albert: Calma linda no es tu culpa – miró a Elisa molesto- qué pretendes que haga, acaso quieres que me case contigo para hacer de tu vida, la mía, la de Candy y mis hijos un infierno. Pues te equivocaste de persona ese niño si llevará mi apellido pero jamás me casaré por la fuerza con alguien a quien no amo Elisa y cuéntale lo que quieras a mi tía que ella ya no manda en mi vida, tantas veces me salve de morir como para dejar que alguien arruine las oportunidades que me da la vida de ser feliz –la miró con unos ojos que daban miedo con solo verlos- y ahora sal de esta casa Elisa y ve a la mansión de Chicago con mi tía a llorarle y decirle todo lo que decidas.

Elisa se quedó sin palabras y salió indignada ante todo lo sucedido, abajo la esperaba Neal que la había seguido en su auto y al verla salir casi llorando de rabia, la tomó del brazo para llevarla al auto y se alejaron, en Chicago los esperaba la tía abuela que al verlos llegar en ese estado sospechó que algo había salido mal y puso en marcha su plan con unas cuantas llamadas, al atardecer en la mansión Albert recibe una llamada que lo deja muy mal era el consejo de ancianos para decirle que si no se hacía cargo de sus responsabilidades como padre menos podría con las responsabilidades de ser el jefe de tan importante clan, es decir el duque Andrew, le habían dicho que o se hacía responsable casándose con Elisa o perdería todo. A él nunca le había importado la riqueza pero su familia no era culpable de sus actos y fue así como tuvo que anteponer una vez más el deber a la felicidad.

Candy escuchaba desde donde se encontraba y decidió hacerse a un lado para que él no tuviera que verse orillado a terminar su relación, se fue rápido a su habitación abrazo su almohada la beso y después escribió una nota para su amado príncipe, en donde se despedía diciéndole que no la buscara más, él debía hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades y su familia y que ella trataría de ser feliz y hacer feliz a su hijo, tomó sólo lo más necesario en una pequeña maleta y se marchó sin ser vista por nadie, después de tomar valor Albert fue a buscarla pero solo encontró la nota y se puso a llorar su mala suerte, saliendo a buscarla por todas partes pero era muy tarde ella había tomado el primer tren que salió de la estación y no había conseguido saber hacia dónde iba, Albert se preguntaba qué mal habían hecho para ser tan desdichados y marcó a la mansión de Chicago donde la tía abuela esperaba con ansia la llamada.

Albert: Debes estar feliz tía lograste arruinar de nuevo mi vida –dijo secamente- no debí haber despertado jamás, prefiero la muerte que estar lejos de Candy.

Tía abuela: William estás loco como puedes decir eso –dijo molesta- vendrás ahora mismo a casarte con Elisa antes de que pierdas tu herencia me entendiste y espero no cometas más locuras, porque todo tiene un límite y estas llegando al mío –la tía abuela tenía todo perfectamente planeado y sabía hacia se dirigía Candy y la tendría bien vigilada para usarla si era necesario, además le preocupaba que la sangre de la familia anduviera por ahí regada.

Albert: Si usted supiera lo mucho que me interesan sus amenazas -le dijo furioso por su comentario- ya nada tiene sentido.

Tía abuela: Tan seguro te sientes William -dijo secamente- sabes podrías arrepentirte de tus palabras y forma de dirigirte a mi, con lo que más quieres.

Esto último confundió y extrañó a Albert, a qué podría referirse y si se trataba de su amada Candy, suspiró y colgó.

Albert mandó llamar a su sobrino y a las chicas al igual que a George, les contó todo lo sucedido y que tenía que encontrarla a toda costa. Ellos empezaron a investigar de una forma y otra pero parecía que la Tierra se la había tragado.

La angustia de Albert crecía día con día y no tuvo más que obedecer a la tía abuela.

Mientras tanto en Alaska Candy era vigilada muy de cerca por un siervo de confianza de la tía abuela quien tenía todo como ella pretendía en la palma de acuerdo mano o al menos eso creía ella.

Candy trabajaba de tarde y estudiaba por la mañana para ampliar sus horizontes y poder darle una vida mejor a su hijo. Contaba ya con siete meses y su vientre parecía de ya nueve meses, esto tenía sorprendido a su vigilante y a su vez a la tía abuela que ya había casado a Elisa con William Albert Andrew, pero se decía que en cuanto conociera su bebé tomaría la decisión de si ese matrimonio perduraba o si lo dejaba ser feliz con Candy y sus hijos ya que por las características sospechaba que era más de uno. Además comenzaba a tenerle un gran respeto y admiración a Candy por la forma en que se superaba a pesar de su estado y como se había sacrificado por su sobrino William.

Antes de cumplir los ocho meses Candy conoció a Sir Thomas Watson que había perdido a su hija cerca de Lakewood hacia aproximadamente 20 años y que era idéntica a su fallecida esposa Joanna, al ver a Candy sintió una especial ternura y la acogió en su mansión ya que lo había cuidado durante su estancia en el hospital y no le gustaba que en su estado ella siguiera trabajando, con el paso del tiempo los empleados se empezaron a encariñar con ella y fue así como comparándola con fotografías de la difunta señora Joanna y con las que el investigador les había mandado descubrieron que ella era Candice Joanna Watson, pero era algo que no podían decirle a Sir Thomas ya que su corazón estaba muy débil aún del último infarto, pero a ella si se lo contaron.

Cuando Candy estaba ya en el octavo mes tuvo que viajar a Florida muy a pesar de los deseos de Sir Thomas de que se quedará hasta que diera a luz, Candy se había dado cuenta de que estaban robando a su padre y no podía permitirlo, su cadena de hoteles y casinos eran su mayor orgullo y deseaba dejárselos de herencia a su hija si algún día la encontraba. Candy al saber eso decidió ir en persona a arreglar todo aunque para ello decía la verdad y eso molestaba a las socias de su padre que después de algunos días le llamaron para que se enterara de que Candy decía ser su protegida. Sir Thomas les aseguró que decía la verdad pero tras saber que Candy estaba por dar a luz salió de viaje y llegó al hospital directamente donde Candy se esforzaba por tener a su bebé.

Después de varias horas de trabajo de parto salió el doctor y le anunció a Sir Thomas que habían sido 2 hermosos niños y una dulce pequeña, los cuales eran idénticos al padre y la niña a su madre. Candy estaba con ellos cuando entró su padre emocionado a verlos, mientras estaba allí llegaron sus socias y pidieron hablar con él y convencerlo de venderles por menos del costo real de la Cadena hecho que molesto sobre manera a Candy y el día en que se llevaba ya la firma, llegó con las pruebas necesarias para que su padre no cometiera tal error, en ellas se comprobaba que ella era Candice Joanna Watson, al instante Sir Thomas sufrió de un nuevo infarto y fue llevado de urgencia al hospital donde Candy cuidaba de él día y noche sin desatender a sus trillizos y los negocios de su padre, en cuanto Sir Thomas volvió en sí arregló todo para que su hija se quedara con todo y cambió sus papeles por los de Candice Joanna Watson, pocos días después su padre falleció de manera sorpresiva ya que él estaba por ser dado de alta.

Poco tiempo después llegaba a esa cadena de hoteles el duque William Albert Andrew y su esposa Elisa, jamás se hubieran imaginado que encontrarían a la dueña de tan importantes negocios de Florida.

Era tan fina, educada y elegante, con sus tres hermosos hijos, Albert sonreía al verla y al reconocer sus rasgos supo que eran sus pequeños. Elisa por su parte planeaba como sacar a Candy del camino, planeó un accidente automovilístico, pero para su desgracia, ese día quien subiría al coche sin saberlo era ella, cuando llegó cerca de la ciudad el chófer perdió el control y se accidentaron, el chófer murió al instante, pero Elisa fue llevada al hospital con varias quemaduras, Albert llegó de inmediato al enterarse y Elisa no se cansaba de repetir que no se arrepentía de nada y que si volviera a vivir haría lo mismo pues odiaba a Candy, después de horas de agonía e inmenso dolor falleció dejando a su pequeña Elroy huérfana.

Varios meses después Albert decidió casarse al fin con su gran amor, ahora nada ni nadie podría separarlos, los días pasaron y se llegó el momento que ambos tanto habían deseado, ella lucía un hermoso vestido realizado en tafetán y encaje, un modelo lleno de notas románticas y con la original combinación de colores en blanco y negro, con un poco de rojo en el elegante lazo de doble cara que marca la cintura de la novia hermosa. El escote corazón dejaba al descubierto los hombros resaltaba su belleza y feminidad, el corpiño ceñido y adornado con una fina capa de encaje negro culminaba con preciosos bordados hechos a mano que se dibujaban grácilmente en la falda de amplio volumen y diferentes capas asimétricas. Era un vestido para lucir como una verdadera princesa y al que complementaba con un largo velo, un romántico tocado floral y una tiara. Albert por su parte llevaba un smoking negro y una camisa de seda blanca, ambos están muy nerviosos.

Llegada la hora Albert bajó a la capilla situada al centro del jardín, la cual había sido adornada por la tía abuela con rosas blancas y rojas formando corazones, después de unos momentos comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial y la novia hizo su aparición avanzado con paso firme hacia su príncipe, una vez delante de él tomó su mano y el sacerdote ofició el rito, después de este se ofreció un gran banquete y un baile, al terminar se fueron de luna de miel a uno de los mejores hoteles que Candy había heredado de su padre, era un gran hotel Casino flotante, en él disfrutaron de su amor a rienda suelta, un mes después regresaron a la mansión desde donde Candy controlaba sus negocios y cuidaba de sus hijos, Albert viajaba constantemente pero buscaba la forma de estar con su familia el mayor tiempo posible, tiempo después nacieron una pequeña y un pequeño, los hijos de Albert y Candy eran William Albert Andrew Watson, Anthony Andrew Watson, Joanna Marie Andrew Watson, los dos más pequeños eran Candice Andrew Watson y Thomas Andrew Watson, ambos cuidaron a la pequeña Elroy Andrew Legan, formando una gran familia feliz, los negocios de ambos crecieron tanto haciendo de la familia Andrew Watson la más acaudalada e influyente de Estados Unidos, Escocia, Londres, gran parte de Europa y América Latina, la familia vivió su felicidad sin olvidar todas las pruebas que tuvieron que superar y al lado de todos sus amigos que también habían alcanzado la felicidad.

También pueden encontrar mis historias en esta página de Facebook, gracias por acompañarme en este mundo de fantasía donde nuestros rubios terminan como siempre ha sido juntos. También perdonen los errores ortográficos, en ocasiones se me van :P

candicewhiteandrew?fref=nf


End file.
